


Word Prompts

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Series: Prompts Big and Small [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: alchohol tw, but really its just fluff, im not good at angst, this all is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: just a bunch of short prompts i've written over the course of time. These are kinda old and i'm just putting them out here as they are so be warned, this isn't my best work.





	1. Chapter 1

(Psssst- if you wanna do one with Anti and wuv that would be lovely- you don’t have to though)

I will make this boy say Wuv so help me God it will be great

Anti wasn’t an overly affectionate being. He was a bit possessive yes. Protective? Yup. Mischievous? Without a doubt. But affectionate? It was a rare occasion truth be told.

But some nights when he’s a bit more playful and has had a few too many he just might glitch into your own house in the middle of the night. Having just been kicked out of whatever bar he was disrupting, and stumble about until he found you.

Anti wasn’t affectionate. But on nights like these, you couldn’t move more than two feet away from him. It was endearing but you couldn’t laugh because he might get upset thinking you were laughing at him…

Though when his words began to slur and his speech kind of fell flat on it’s face, his words sounded….. Odd. And you had to not laugh. You couldn’t laugh! It was just too much to not do so though.  
Especially when him. Antisepticeye looking at you slightly wobbly as you held him upright. And with a very straight face. As he leaned against you for support to keep him upright. He said in the most serious voice ever. “I wuv youuuu”  
And the dam broke.

As laughter poured out of you at the ridiculousness yet overwhelming sincerity you turned back to him. Trying to catch your breath to see a now pouting -yes pouting!- Anti who sat down in a chair and wouldn’t look at you.

“Hey-” you leaned close to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek which gave him a small smile that he couldn’t hide if he wanted to. As he turned back to you, you continued. “I wuv you too.”


	2. Chase/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (What about "Belly" with Chase?)

I’ll be honest I had to think to come up with something for this one lol

You didn’t know what exactly to thank for Chase’s warmth and his blessed hands.

You had gotten sick recently and we’re laid up in bed at his immediate demand, absolutely unable to get up for anything but a shower or the bathroom according to him.  
At the moment you were freezing and couldn’t talk along with your stomach apparently revolving against you entirely.

You just couldn’t bring yourself to care at that moment though. Chase in either his infinite wisdom or Dad wisdomTM had gotten you to take some kind of medicine that also made you sleepy. Get some warm foods into your system along with a half a cup of tea with a little honey for your throat so far.

But NOW you would refer to him as a godsend seeing as he hadn’t even flinched at the idea of getting sick and instead curled up under a mass of blankets with you and was practically cradling your freezing self. On top of that, he was rubbing your lower belly in such a way that it seemed to ebb away the sharp pains.

You had at first tried to kick him out or push him away even. He was as stubborn as he was worried though and swore up and down that he was taking vitamin C pills to keep from getting sick any time soon.  
Now though you were glad he was so stubborn headed in wanting to take care of you. 

You felt safe and warm and sleepy. Like you could rest for a did few hours without jumping up and rushing to the bathroom.

With a barely audible ‘thank you’ to Chase you began to slip into a deep slumber. You could feel him kiss the top of your head, a smile on his face as he gently suggested that you go on ahead to sleep. He would still be there when you woke up.


	3. Robbie/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (How about Robbie and lick?)

Pfff Robbie is such a damn cutie!!!!!!

Generally, whenever Dr. Schneeplstein had to leave for work you would entertain Robbie seeing as he was known to follow the doctor around because of how often Henrik helps him out.  
When the doctor is gone though it’s up to you to watch over the zombie ego. Make sure he’s eating when hungry, not running off or tearing at his stitchings, not doing anything that can hurt himself. The whole shebang.

It’s never really boring. Robbie can be a good listener when told to stay put if he also has something to focus on. A simple puzzle, a movie he likes, something to do.  
The most fun? Will always be introducing him to new things like foods and such.

Today you convinced Chase to help you bake a batch of brownies, with his dad baking skills and all. To top it all off you put a fair amount of powdered sugar on top of half of them. With a high five and a stolen brownie, Chase was off to set up to record another video for the day.

After calling Robbie in and asking him to sit at the table you set a brownie in front of him on a small plate. Setting down the bag of powdered sugar absentmindedly to turn back and turn the oven off.  
You had -to be fair- turned for only a moment and looked back to see Robbie somehow now covered in powdered sugar with an empty bag sitting next to him. Watching as he licked his covered hands clean with a wide smile on his face.

You couldn’t help but laugh as he turned to you with wide excited eyes, the action making his now almost white hair shake off the equivalent of a sugary snowstorm fall to the ground.

Well, it was a bit of a mess for sure but it was good to know about Robbies apparent sweet tooth.


	4. JJ/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Puppy with JJ?)

You don’t know just how JJ did it but he managed to find a little puppy at the pound that not only had a black spot around one eye and black paws, ears, and the tip of its tail but also never barked. Almost as if it didn’t have a voice.

Maybe that’s what originally drew JJ’s attention to the sweet black and cream-colored pup but whatever the case here he was now. Sitting quietly in JJ’s lap ad JJ himself ever so gently held his little furry face and tilt his little head up to you as JJ also looked up to you as he sat in the middle of the living room.

Both had a perfect pair of puppy eyes as they both watched you with sad puppy eyes. A silent plea.

“JJ the lady said that he’s going to grow up to be a big dog. Not a little lap dog. A bigger responsibility you know that.”

JJ’s lip trembled as he smushed the puppy’s face making you want to coddle the little thing.

“And besides training a puppy is a big job and it would be up to you to do!”

You swore you could hear both of them whimpering in the back of your mind.

JJ never looked away. We’re either of them even blinking?

“ … If he chews any of my things up I’m blaming you and your buying whatever he breaks.”

JJ jumped up with the pup in his hands and hugged you tightly. The little one working his way up between you to lick your faces wherever it could reach which gave you both a good laugh.

JJ looked to you with wide, excited eyes, and a bright smile. Shifting the puppy in his arms so he was cradling it with his arms much like a baby but left a single hand free to spell out the words, “His name is Dap!”


	5. Marvin/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (How about wonderful with Marvin?)

Marvin was absent-mindedly tuning his wand of levitation. Practicing with a simple piece of paper that had a “you can do it!” Written on the top of it, courtesy of one darling you.

Marvin smiled as he thought about how you had to have snuck into the magic room to leave the little note on his practice paper. He allowed his thoughts to go off track as he waved the paper through the air thanks to the wand.

He thought of all of the little moments he’s had with you. The times he’s asked you if you knew what a certain word from old text meant only to see you hurriedly rush to your phone as you laughed exclaiming: ‘Wait wait I got this!’ Only to find the explanation in moments with a proud little smile. Eager to help.

The time you’ve been at a loss for words after he had created a jewel for you that held an ever-glowing swirl of golden mist. You hadn’t known what to say so instead jumped to hug him tightly as he could feel your jittery excitement over the gift.

All of the times he had covered you with his cape as you slept peacefully to have you absolutely snuggle into the fabric as the most precious image he knew he would ever see. Marvin followed the trail of thoughts he found most dear as he continued his practice. He wasn’t focused on watching the paper anymore though.

He was only snapped out of his stupor as he heard you mumble an almost silent 'incredible’ as you now stood by his side. As he refocused he saw that what he had done was truly incredible. The paper he had been practicing on was now a softly glowing orange and golden flame that formed a heart.

Constantly flowing like fluid, the fire stayed as he turned to look at you with a gentle smile. His eyes bright and glowing the same color as the fire like magic but far softer. Showing nothing but love and adoration.

His thoughts went to every small moment with you as he placed the wand down and fully turned to you. Slowly sliding off his own cape and settling it across your own shoulders before cupping your face in his hands.

Marvin leaned forward and rest his forehead against yours as he takes a moment to simply enjoy the feelings you give him. After a moment he leans back just enough to press a kiss to your forehead before looking you in the eyes with a soft smile. “You are absolutely wonderful, love.”


	6. Chase/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Chase with loved? Pretty please :) )

NOW, THIS I CAN GET BEHIND!!!!

It wasn’t exactly a special night. Just a Friday movie night was all.  
Chase had popped in a spider Man movie and had some snacks and drinks laid out on the coffee table in front of you both. You couldn’t exactly move from your current spot though.

At some point, you had fully laid down on the couch while watching the movie and now Chase was laying on your midsection. His torso settled between your legs and his head resting on your chest while his arms remain wrapped around you. Effectively keeping you in place.

You began running your fingers through his hair absentmindedly which caused him to let out a soft sigh of content. Chase shifted forward a pinch and nuzzled against the crook of your neck. Hiding from the bright light of the tv.

You pulled on the blanked settled on the back of the couch and flipped it over so it was covering the both of you.

It wasn’t a special night for any reason but the moment to you was.  
Chase had held such an enormous puppy love for you for so long but had been so cautious at the beginning of your relationship. He had a right to be. He didn’t want to love you and have to watch you leave.

Now though he would be the first to reach out to you for affection or love. You would do your damnest to show him, to teach him how loved he truly was.

You pressed a kiss to the top of his head and as he let out a soft sigh and shifted closer to you, tightening his grip for a moment before relaxing entirely once more. You decided that it was something he might have already known.


	7. Anti/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Antisepticeye and Play?)

Idk what exactly you're expecting but remember you asked this of the fluffy af person who can turn everything into sweet af stuff so you asked for this lol

To recap. Anti had stopped by around noon.

By 2, you had ordered a pizza and set up a horror movie.

By 3 Anti was bored of the movie and began to get fidgety.

By 5 he had completely disappeared.

By 5:10 you felt static running up the back of your neck and could hear him giggling, just out of sight.

By 6 he had nearly given you a heart attack and gotten a good smack to the cheek for it which only made him howl with laughter… It was an interesting albeit horrifying sound.

And now here you were, nearing 7 o'clock and forcing Anti to sit still in the chair in the kitchen as you bandaged his hand. Oh, he had the most brilliant idea of playing the knife song game.

“I just wanted to play a damn game. Ya didn’t like the one earlier so this was a different one.” He grumbled out unhappily but sat still and let you hold onto his hand as you wrapped it up.

“The earlier game wasn’t a game, it was a dick move and because your bored doesn't mean you should Stab your own hand.”

“It’s not like I meant to impale my own damn hand!”

“Either way that’s enough of that.” At that Anti huffed in annoyance, leaning back fully in the chair and closing his eyes.

For a few minutes, you managed to keep him still as you took extra time fixing him up. Redoing the wrappings once or twice to force him to keep sitting still for a bit longer.

If you could just find some kind of game he would play that didn’t involve giving you a heart attack every damn second.


	8. Marvin/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Balloon with Marvin?)

Ah, balloon! Balloons are such fun things truly! 🎈 Balloons with Marvin coming right up!

“Marv-” you had just decided to go ahead and cut yourself off before you could say anything. Stepping into Marvin’s home you had been met with. Balloons. Of every shape and size and color, just absolutely covering the entire room. And it was almost impressive!

Square balloons, circle ones, heart-shaped ones, smiley face ones, ones that spelled out words. It seemed almost endless.

One thing you noticed was how none of them were red. All of them had designed or were oddly shaped but not a single simple red balloon.

You batted at a few of the lower ones as you passed by, hearing them bounce off of other balloons as you tried to feel out in front of you and follow the thickest section of balloons in hopes of learning where they all were coming from.

“Marvin? You here? What’s with all of these things? What there some party in town your helping get ready for?” You stumbled almost blindly through the balloon filled hallway that leads to the staircase downward toward Marvin’s ‘Lab’ of sorts. Where he kept all of his magical based books and potion ingredients and such.

You could see the door in front of you. The odd thing was that each and every balloon seemed to keep exactly three feet away from the door. Pushing back into the hoard of the other balloons as though magic was pushing them backward. That didn’t explain why they were here though.

With that you went to open the door, only to have it slam open as soon as you reached out for the handle. You saw a single Balloon floating out into the Hall with you. A box balloon with a flower design on it.

It floated towards you before curving entirely around your form and moving into the balloon hoard behind you. The door closed again.

You stood in confusion for a moment before opening the door once more and stepping inside where you could now hear Marvin’s frustrated mumblings. Something about 'damn red thing’ and 'fuckin air-filled sacks of disappointment’ … So he wasn’t in a good mood.

“ You ok there, Marvin?” You asked cautiously as you saw him leaning over a book laid out on his table.

His hand though was in some sort of… Hole. Stuck out straight to the side of him there was a hole like a pocket or something suspended in the air that was only filled with inky blackness. And his hand. Was in it. The thing was only centimeters wide. His hand should have stuck out the other side but it didn’t. Like it was a miniature black hole or something.

He did look up to you with a semi frustrated glance. Bidding you a good morning and dropping his head back down to the book in front of him.

You thought it best to inform him that it was almost the evening time…

At this, he looked up to you and jerked his hand out of the… Hole in mid-air. And was holding the string of another balloon. A small one, bright yellow with a frowny face on it.

You both stood for a moment in confusion of two different things.

He eventually caught your confused expression and explained that he was trying to summon a single red balloon. Nothing fancy just a red balloon which so far he hadn't and he didn’t even really need it but by now he just wanted it to say he got it.

You walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his sagging shoulders. Humming in agreement and saying how horribly evil that red balloon was for refusing to cooperate.

He only nodded and slowly pushed his hand back into the… Thing? And turned to the book. You pressed a kiss to the top of his head, intending on walking to the kitchen to grab you both something to eat but you felt him lean against you first. Closed eyes and a content hum as he accidentally slipped his hand out of the black hole thing.

But this time in his hand.

Was that damn red balloon.


	9. Natemare/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Ooh always nice to have some relaxing time. How about yandere Natemare (because of course 😉) with the word stalk/er/ing 💕)

Yeeessss more Yandere Natemare, my buddy you are speaking my language!!!

Stalker/ing  
\---------

Mare himself didn’t like the term ‘stalker.’ He just thought that it didn’t fit.

Now 'protecting’ was a good way to describe it.

'Guarding’, 'protecting’, 'watching over,’ etc, etc, etc.

The point was that he wasn’t stalking you! Never! That’s something that can be creepy or unsettling and oh he knew you didn’t feel that way about him. You didn’t even know him enough to think him creepy or unsettling of course!

No no, see the reason he would follow you in the shadows, more smoke and mist than physically there, was so he could watch over you! Keep you safe from every last breathing being that stared for too long or got too close into your personal space or those poor poor helpless fools that actually did scare or upset you?

See it’s his job to protect you from all of the world’s horrors! And humans aren’t the most trustworthy or kind.

Now the reason he would hide as he watched you was because he didn’t want you to think you were in any danger. No, if you saw him looking out for you then, of course, you would be worried that he had found someone dangerous and your pretty little face is far too cute to be looking. So. Scared.

So no.

You don’t need to know of it.

And it’s not 'stalking’ to thoroughly investigate the people you spend your time with, he’s just making sure that the company you keep is safe!  
Even though Mare would much prefer to keep you away from it all where only he can ever see you… and hear you… And finally, be with you…

But! He knows -oh does he know- that you’ve formed your emotional attachments and Mare doesn't want to hurt you by getting rid of them! So he waits. Until they mess up and hurt you and then they can be taken away.

That’s not stalking it’s protecting! Guarding!

Just like how it’s not stalking when he checks your door and window locks from the inside each night after you go to bed.

Or how he silently slips into your bedroom each and every night to lay with you. Singing the softest of lullabies to ensure that you don’t wake as he lies down and holds onto you. All but cradling you to his chest and breathing in your scent.

Sometimes for just a moment… Imagining how you would wrap your arms around him in return. Curl up against him while still awake where he can stare into your eyes that would be only filled with love.

Sometimes he stays awake all night thinking of the future with you.  
He can feel how you relax against him when you sleep. Noticing how you sleep better, much less tossing and turning and you wake up brighter than ever as he watches from the darkened shadow-filled corners of your room with a smile.

It’s not stalking. It’s helping you sleep better and making sure that nothing happens in the night. Keeping you well rested and peaceful and happy. So what if he watches you as you sleep, have you seen your adorable little sleeping face? So relaxed. So at peace. Because of him.

It’s not stalking! It’s not.


End file.
